conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aravea
World Overview The Aravea(Arcadia) Planet is composed of several small isles and one large isle in the Southern part of the World and small isles in the Northern hemisphere, some are primarily snowy, while the ones closer to the equator tend to have a warmer climate and rainforests, the small isles in the North are uninhabited since a creature worshipped as a ancient superior being sleeps in there. The World of Aravea has the lingua franca Iapazve Iwar Gopa(New Holy Speak), the translation of certain words shall be inside brackets. The seatlers are called Araveak but the species is Zelpav (equivelent to humans only with small diferences in power and shape). Geography The small isles of the North are located in the North Circle of Aravea forming a Sea called Spare (Silver) that freezes during the Winter, no one lives in these isles, except for the being Avareka (Alanus) that sleeps there. In the Equator there are smaller isles and the large isle of Ssoria (Shoria), the Southern Rivers Ãgréa (Angrea) are born in the Mountains in the northern part of the isle and reach the Ocean in the southern part of the isle. There is only one Ocean called Oripéke(Oripeke). The map with the Summer Aravea and its locations is avalable here. Weather The small isles of the North are joined by the Sea of Spare that freezes during the Winter and normally they have a cold and dry climate and blizzards. The Weather in the Equator isles and Ssoria is warmer and during the rainy season the Southern Rivers flood the land. History First Ezve Opye O Azvaptia the Great and wise, started the first writting systems for the empire, however Araveka awoke during that time and Azvaptia sacrifice himself to put into slumber Araveka, collapsing the empire. First Rise The First Rise started the fight for lands in the Ssoria region, after that six tribal kingdoms surged and they created three languages New Iwar Gopa, Oípõe and Sorʎanɛc (Soryanec(h)) based of the language writing of Azvaptia Old Iwar Gopa. Six First Tribal Kingdoms: * Iwar (Holy in New Iwar Gopa) * Ãgréa (Angrea region tribe, New Iwar Gopa) * Wolrhinsid Ednir Whaienrs (no translation, the language Oípõe died) * Oypenikiegor (no translation, the language Oípõe died) * Kuæpʎɛ(Kuanpye) (Kingdom in Soryanec) * Kæʎɛ(Kanye) ( Forest in Soryanec) After sometime the tribes fought again and only three tribes survived and altered their names: Ilya, Épiruk and Opérã. Second Rise and Second Ezve Opye O In the 150th year after the First Rise, the tribes of Ilya, Épiruk and Opérã started battling again for supremacy, the war of the Second Rise took the next 10 years but it ended with the Araveka awakening and destroying almost all of the buildings, the temples of the Opérã were completely destroyed and the Oípõe language died, the other two still had some texts left. Empire and Republic of Ssoria In the 600th year after the First Rise, the first Ssoria people exited the caves where they were hiding, and settled around the Ãgréa Region, expanding during 50 years until all of Ssoria was ocupied by the Ssoriani and the new language of Iwar Gopa was the primary language of the Empire of Iwar Ssoria. In the 650th year, the Empire passed into a Republic peacefully, turning into the Republic of the People of Ssoria. Colonies and the Referendum of ex-colonies The smaller isles were then colonized by the Republic, but 25 years later they gained independence from the Republic with the referendum of ex-colonies, now there are 5 country republics counting the Republic of the People of Ssoria. Demographics There are 10.500.000.000 People in Aravea , Mostly in the Ssoria Isle and on the Archipelago of the Northern Isles. Religions There one religion in Aravea, the Dorhiv, a set of gods that rule through the Gates that exist in the world, one of those gods is Avareka the representation of destruction and creation from the 21st gate, however this religion as heresies that are respected too Epikuriaten and Darhiv. More can be read in the main article of Dorhiv. Politics and Governments in Aravea There are currently 5 countries in Aravea, 2 of them are at war and the Ssoria Isle is the most populated. * Republic of the People of Ssoria (Forinni Le Lu Theria Le Ssoria ) * Archipelago of Northern Isles ( Ssarya Le Deryao Ssarpinyes / ) * Republic of the Sea (Forinni Le Lu Oriã ) * Isles of Rose (Ssarpinyes Le Maqu) * Republic of Mirage (Forinni Le Quãpirinav ) Countries at war: * Archipelago of Northern Isles * Republic of Mirage Category:Aravea Category:Planets